SMELL
by Elldenk
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita bagaimana kegiatan pasangan muda Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sangat bahagia, tentunya dengan sikap jail Jungkook yang agak sulit dihilangkan. [KookV -Top!Kook -Bott!V -Fluff -Drable -GS!Tae]
1. Chapter 1

**SMELL**

[Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung]

|| GS!Tae Male!Jungkook || Marriage life || Fluff || DLDR!

KookV/KookTae fanfiction

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sore hari yang melelahkan, bersamaan dengan gelegar petir yang menyusul ditengah-tengah awan hitam seorang pria berperawakan tinggi pun memasuki mansion megah dibelahan kota sibuk, Seoul.

Ia menaruh tas ranselnya sembarangan, kemudian melangkah tertatih menuju dapur. Dimana aroma masakan rumah membangkitkan gairahnya untuk menyantap apapun yang berada diatas meja makan. Namun, badannya kotor, seperti baru diguyur air hujan yang bercampur lumpur.

Tampak dari belakang punggung kecil itu tengah memotong sayuran untuk dimasukan kedalam panci berisi beberapa bahan lain untuk sup. Pria bermarga Jeon itu melangkah tanpa suara, hingga kemudian sepasang lengan berotot itu menelusup diantara pinggul istrinya. Kim Taehyung.

"Nona.. Kamu sedang apa?" Pria bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook itu mengusakan hidungnya dibalik helaian lembut Taehyung, kemudian menghirup aroma peach dari sana. "Kenapa harum banget?"

Wanita dalam dekapannya terkekeh sambil mencubit sayang punggung tangan Jungkook, tampak ia sedikit terkejut ketika kungkungan itu memenjaranya. Terlihat dari lonjakan kecil yang dihasilkan akibat hal tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kamu menghirup wangi masakan atau tubuhku sih?"

"Dua-duanya, tapi wangi kamu lebih menggoda."

"Itu karena aku udah mandi." Jawab Taehyung tanpa kecurigaan, mengingat Jungkook yang seharusnya bau keringat sekarang malah tersamarkan oleh wangi tubuhnya sendiri.

Taehyung memang penyuka sabun mandi yang memiliki aroma menarik, bahkan setelah mandi ia akan kembali menyemprotkan parfume kesayangannya tanpa tanggung. Karena wanita berparas manis itu tahu, jika suaminya juga menyukai aroma wewangian. Salahkanlah hidung mancung Jungkook yang memiliki lubang lebih besar, Taehyung biasa mengejeknya boros udara. Haha..

"Coba kalau sudah mandi, mana wangi nya?" Jungkook selalu menggoda Taehyung dengan cara picisan seperti ini, namun anehnya itu selalu berhasil.

Ketika kungkungan itu melonggar, Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya memotong sayuran lalu berbalik dan menawarkan pipi halus itu untuk Jungkook baui juga. Tanpa perintah apapun, hidung mancung itu mengusak wajah Taehyung sambil bibir merahnya mengecupi sepanjang kulit selembut sutra dihadapannya.

Jungkook sungguh menyukai tradisi seperti ini, dimana istrinya sudah siap dengan segala aroma manis nan memabukan. Kemudian ia akan terus mengecupinya hingga puas, mungkin Taehyung adalah sejenis zat adiktif yang membuat Jungkook ingin terus menghirupnya.

Kegelian itu selalu muncul kala Jungkook mulai membaui lehernya, Taehyung pikir pria nya ini mulai menambah kebiasaan yang lain. Yaitu mengecup. Bahkan saat pertama Taehyung memejamkan onix cokelat miliknya, itu karena Jungkook yang mengecup sepasang kelopak mata Taehyung.

Sebenarnya untuk sedikit mengulur waktu agar Taehyung tidak memarahinya, jika tahu kalau Jungkook masih bercipratan lumpur kering dileher dan sela-sela sudut tu-

"ASTAGA JEON JUNGKOOK! KAMU KOTOR SEKALI!"

"Ehehe.."

.

.

.

I want to share the sweetness moment only with you. -Jungkook-


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG BABY**

[Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung]

|| GS!Tae Male!Jungkook || Marriage life || Fluff || DLDR!

KookV/KookTae fanfiction

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"ASTAGA JEON JUNGKOOK! KAMU KOTOR SEKALI!"

"Ehehe.." Pria yang baru saja disebutkan namanya melebarkan kikikan lucu dari mulut bergigi kelinci itu.

"Aku sudah wangi begini.." Taehyung cemberut sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, awalnya ia berniat untuk mengintruksi Jungkook agar segera melesat kekamar mandi. Namun kekehan lucu itu membuatnya setengah cemberut dan tersenyum.

"Iya memang wangi, tapi akan lebih wangi kalau mandi lagi.." Jungkook kembali melancarkan godaan murahannya, berniat membawa Taehyung menuju ketelanjangan bersama didalam kamar mandi nanti.

Tetapi, gadis cantik pemilik rambut soft brown itu mencebikan pipinya.

"Ish, cepat mandi aja sana.." Taehyung berhasil memudarkan senyum jail diwajah Jungkook, melihat hal itu otak pintarnya tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah solusi lain agar tetap membahagiakan Jungkook juga menghindarkannya dari 2x mandi.

"Aku mandiin mau?"

.

.

.

Kini, Jungkook dapat tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Kaki panjang itu melangkah membelah dapur menuju kamar mandi, sebenarnya ia mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang. Jungkook menyampirkan handuk pada bahu lebarnya, kemudian setelah keduanya berada didalam kamar mandi. Pria itu mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

Kemudian Jungkook mengambil langkah tanpa suara dan kembali memeluk Taehyung dari belakang.

"Jangan mencari kesempatan.." Taehyung menyela sambil mengatur suhu air yang ada didalam bathtub. Setelahnya Jungkook hanya mencebik kecil, lalu melepas pakaian kotor itu dan melemparnya kedalam keranjang disudut ruangan.

Alhasil pahatan maha indah itu tak tertutupi oleh apapun, Jungkook berdiri dibelakang Taehyung. Mungkin jika wanita itu berbalik Jungkook dapat melihat rona merah tampak samar dikedua pipi Taehyung.

"Air nya sudah-" dan benar saja, Taehyung selalu tersipu ketika lelakinya bertelanjang dada seperti itu. Setiap kali Jungkook melakukan godaannya semua selalu berhasil, Taehyung hanya tersipu karena Jungkook yang melakukannya.

Mengingat sikap acuh Taehyung kepada orang lain, berbanding terbalik dengan kelakarnya terhadap Jeon Jungkook.

"Sudah sering melihatnya masih juga tersipu." Ejek Jungkook sambil menyunggingkan senyuman gemasnya.

Taehyung cemberut, lalu memukul lengan Jungkook dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Apa sih? Cepat airnya sudah siap.." Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum juga.

.

.

.

A/N : Ah apa ini ya :v sebenernya cuma iseng doang sih xD

Semacam lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya sih :'v

Jangan ngamuk /.\

Krisar juseyo~


End file.
